Chuck (Saw II: Flesh
Chuck is a minor villain from Saw 2: Flesh & Blood. Biography Chuck was a drug dealer who framed his best customer, Robert, as an accomplice to his dealings in order to get a lighter sentence after he was arrested by detective David Tapp. Succeeding in this, Chuck got out after serving a comparatively light sentence. Because of his framing of Robert and ruining his life, and the fact that he had only been punished for a portion of his crimes, Chuck was targeted by the Jigsaw Killer John Kramer. After having been abducted by Jigsaw or one of his accomplices, Chuck was taken to an abandoned chemical plant. While he was still unconscious, several razor blades were implanted in his arms and he was chained by his neck to a metal column in a small room with a puddle of water. A tape confronted him about his crimes when he woke up, and also explained that to free himself, he would have to move forward and take someone back to the column with him. This would be difficult to do without harming them due to the razers in his arms. If the person who entered the room did not want to take the chance of being harmed by Chuck's razors in order to free him, they could play a minigame to set a series of numbers in order from least to greatest in order to unlock the door to the next room and continue on their way, though this would cause the puddle Chuck was in to become electrified and kill him. The chain around Chuck's neck regularly extended, allowing him to move forward, before pulling him back, but he could not cross a yellow line. When David's son Michael entered the room, Chuck recognized him as the son of his arresting officer and decided to ignore his instructions and intentionally kill Michael with his razors before taking his corpse back to the column to free himself. Using the yellow line to his advantage and using careful timing, Michael was able to complete the minigame, unlocking the next door and causing Chuck to be electrocuted. Personality Chuck was a highly unregenerate person. He shamelessly betrayed his best customer and framed him as an accomplice to his dealings in order to receive an obviously undeserved lighter sentence for "snitching on his partner". Not only did Chuck not feel any remorse for this at all, but he was still very unhappy with his comparatively light prison sentence to the point that he hated his arresting officer to murderous degrees and extended that toward his son Michael, even though he didn't even know him personally. The fact that Chuck not only felt no remorse for what he did but still wanted revenge afterward despite having gotten off lighter than he should have, shows him to be highly arrogant. Furthermore, he was shown to be extremely wrathful during his encounter with Michael, repeatedly yelling at and threatening him, saying things like "Come over here pussy!", "Get over here and fight like a man!", and "I'm so gonna kick your fucking ass!". These traits (willingness to betray others, lack of morals, inability to feel remorse, arrogance, and a violent temper) strongly hint that Chuck was a psychopath. Navigation Category:Male Category:Mature Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Drug Dealers Category:Incriminators Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Saw Villains